Nanami Oda
Oda Nanami (織田七海) '''is the first protagonist in the ''A Kiss For The Petals''' series. She, along with Matsubara Yuuna, form the first couple in the series. Profile ''Maidens of Michael A first-year student at St. Michael’s, she’s lighthearted and energetic with an outgoing disposition. Currently romantically involved with Yuuna, an upperclassman. A young lady with a fair bit of knowledge in matters of love (though not from personal experience) who’s quite prone to daydreaming. Her head is always full of romantic thoughts for Yuuna! Surprisingly stubborn, and is usually involved in trifling arguments, even with her partner Yuuna. She has such a lovestruck disposition that her discovery that Yuuna is actually nothing like how she imagined only caused her to fall that much harder for her. A young girl, troubled by an underdeveloped chest and a squishy belly, who’s madly in love.Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/michael/character.html by Ralen. ''Snow White's Knight'' A second-year student at St. Michael’s, she’s a bright and energetic girl with an outgoing personality. Romantically involved with Yuuna, an upperclassman. She’s a member of the Environmental Preservation Committee alongside Yuuna, and is currently studying extra hard to be able to succeed her as Committee Chairman. In truth she’s heard quite a bit about sex, and is somewhat prone to fantasies. Her head is always full of romantic thoughts of Yuuna! A lovestruck girl with an underdeveloped chest and a squishy belly.Translated from http://www.yurinyurin.com/shirayukinokishi/character.html by Ralen. Girls' School Confessions "Yuuna-senpai is suuuper dreamy♪" The protagonist of A Kiss For The Petals, a yuri girl whose lover is an upperclassman girl♪ The most sensible one of the group, the fact that the one she's going out with is Yuuna is still a secret, even now. As a side note, Nanami's figure doesn't seem to have changed any (laugh).http://petalsgarden.axypb.net/trans/wai/sp05wai.html Personality By her own words, Nanami claims to be a girl quite normal in appearance, but one who does not get shy around people. Official statements from Yurin Yurin say that she’s quite knowledgeable when it comes to matters of love, but lacks personal experience. Nanami insisted on applying for St. Michael’s, a school mostly attended by girls from well-to-do families despite the fact that she comes from a middle-class family, just so that she could wear the iconic student uniform. After a small incident during the year-opening ceremony at Saint Michael’s, Nanami fell in love at first sight with Yuuna. When not with Yuuna, Nanami is often seen making small talk with her friends in class. She likes sweets, especially those with strawberries in them and her hobbies include reading romance-themed manga. She’s also quite concerned about having a “small bust and a squishy belly” despite Yuuna’s reassurance. Nanami refers to Yuuna as “Onee-sama” when they are alone and “Yuuna-senpai” in public. Though at times she would call Yuuna a dirty girl (エロ乙女 ero-otome), particularly when Yuuna makes intense sexual advances toward her. Appearances *''A Kiss For The Petals'' *''Girls' School Confessions'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - Our Christmas Together'' *[[Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath!|''Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath!]] *[[Comiket 76 Bonus Story - "Just Because it’s a Pajama Party, Who Says We Have to Wear Pajamas?" Said the Dirty Girl|''Comiket 76 Bonus Story - "Just Because it’s a Pajama Party, Who Says We Have to Wear Pajamas?" Said the Dirty Girl]] *''A Kiss For The Petals - Our Valentine's Together'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - Whisper with a Kiss'' *''Comiket 77 Bonus Story - The Bud Has Thorns'' *''Comiket 80 Bonus Story - Nanami and Kaede Brag About Their Girlfriends'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - Dream-like Days'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - Maidens of Michael'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight '' Trivia *Nanami’s voice actress from the visual novels, Haruna Yumi, took an immediate hiatus from voice acting due to illness shortly after recording for Whisper With a Kiss was completed in 2009. She has not been heard from in the three years following. Nanami was played by Yasaka Nana in the drama CD Dream-like Days. She was originally announced to reprise her role in Maidens of Michael before being replaced by Takanashi Konoko. *In the original release of A Kiss For The Petals, Nanami's voice actress was credited as Toiro Fuyuka . This credit was changed to Haruna Yumi in the remake version. It is believed that these two names are aliases of a single person. Gallery tna01s.png|Original appearance, school uniform tna03f.png|Original appearance, casual outfit nanami_h.png|''Maidens of Michael'', casual outfit References Category:Characters